gone
by Protected by Horus
Summary: Nina gets home from college and something is wrong. She also had something she needs to tell someone but will she get the chance? I don't want to give too much away. And season 3 TSOR never happened R R third genre friendship (no idea bout ratings soz)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is my first story on this site, so I would appreciate any criticism even if it's just to insult me :p (but if it is then I will mention u) anyways hope it's good enough and just let me know what you think, even if you think it's cheap and I should never write again :p idec**

**Oh and I don't own house of anubis, because even though I am awesome, me and my best friend haven't finished out evil plan *insert evil laugh here***

**Enjoy this prologue**

* * *

Nina POV

I got home from college, same time as normal. Well, a bit earlier, because today was special. It was Fabian birthday, and I had a special present for him, it was a big glittery teddy, no joking but I will not tell you what it was because you need to know something else though.

I am now 20 years old, all of anubis graduated high school together, and then went our separate ways to college, me and Fabian went to Liverpool Creative Arts, it was close to Fabian family, and since gran died in my last year of high school, they are my only support. Me and Fabian live together, we own a small apartment just off the campus so we don't have to go to far. We are both taking music, drama, and Egyptian studies (this is just an odd topic in the curriculum.) I am taking art and creative writing, while Fabian is taking astronomy, he says they draw stars and planets, don't ask me?). Anyway there's the basics now onto what's going on now, it was March 26th otherwise known as Fabian's birthday...

I got home at 4 a bit earlier than normal because I wanted to spend time with my amazing boyfriend, but when I walked into out flat, there was something different. All of Fabian stiff was gone, I mean I don't have anything that's worth anything, but Fabian doesn't have much either. "Fabian?" I called, no answer, "Fabian this isn't funny, where are you I called" still no answer, now I was worried. I ran into our room, all of his stuff was gone, no this can't be happening . Where is he this has to be a joke. He can't be gone! I searched the whole house, I didn't find him. By the time I had finished I was crying, hard. I pulled out my phone and called him, it rung out, answer message, "where are you?" I was desperate I called about 10 more times, still no answer, I also tested at least 15 times. Still no answer., by this time it was about 5 o'clock. I phoned him again, this time he answered

"What do you want Nina?" He was annoyed, "where I you I was so worried, I thought th were dead or kidnapped, what happened where are you? When are you coming home?" All of my questions came out in a rush, I heard him sigh, "I'm sorry Nina" was all he said, "what do you mean? Are you breaking up with me?" I asked "I'm sorry, goodbye Nina" was all I got in return, followed bye the line going dead. No.

I sat on our window seat tears running down my face "what did I do?" I mumbled to myself. I decided I wouldn't find out by just sitting there, he told me he lo ed me this morning, and he promised he would never lie to me right? I asked myself, I was now standing in the kitchen. There was nothing out of place, the kitchen was my place Fabian can't cook to save his life. I walked through into the living room, I traced my fingers across the pictures that hung on the wall. There were loads of me and him, some of our friends from anubis, and others of our families. I noticed some where missing, one of us, his favourite. Also any of his family, and any that were of him and his friends at Anubis, the ones I had taken for him. Gone. I was crying again. I couldn't take this, I took down any picture that had him in it and threw it across the room, they smashed against the wall.

I went into what used to be our room and sat on the bed, I picked up the picture of us at prom, it always sat next to my bed. I pulled one of his presents out of my draw and carried the two objects to my seat. It was one of those that is next to a window, it's a bit like the one meggie sits on in inkheart. I curled into a ball and stared at the two objects. I stood the photo against the wall with the small rectangular box next to it "I'm so sorry" I whispered, before breaking down into sobs. There was only one thing I could do, I pulled out my phone.

"Hello Millington house" came a male voice, alfie "um hi can I speak to Amber it's kind of an emergency" I said, trying to keep the pain from my voice. "Sure," I heard him pass the phone to Amber, with a faint "it's the chosen one" I laughed slightly, but stopped as soon as Amber spoke "hey Nins, what's up?" She said in her bubbly voice, "Anne I need your help" I whispered "I don't know what to do", "what do you mean what's going on Nina? If it's Fabian I swear-" I accidentally cut her off by, once again, bursting into tears, "it is, where are you I'm coming round" she said, I calmed myself as mismatch as possible and told her where I lived. The line went dead, and I returned to holding the box in my hand and sobbing, "I'm so sorry" I whispered "I didn't mean for this, I'm sorry" I felt so bad. I didn't notice the door open.

Amber POV

I hung up the phone and grabbed Alfie's wrist, dragging him out of the door

"How could she go to the same college as us and we not know" I said "hurry up alive, Nina is crying her eyes out and I am soo going to kill Fabian when I next see him!" I said, "what do you mean Amber what's going on?" Alfie asked, sometimes I feel like he is so slow to understand. "Alfie! Nina's upset because Fabian did something and we are going to fix it" I explained, still pulling him along.

After about two minutes we reached Nina's apartment, I knocked but there was no answer, so I did what any friend/love guru/fashion queen/amazing person would do, I walked right in. Me and Alfie gasped at the sight, there was barely anything left in the room, all f the stuff I could see was Nina's. The floor was a mess, there were picture frames and shattered glass all over it, oh Nina, I thought, I knew it was her that did it.

"We have to find her Alfie" I said before we started calling her name, there was no answer, Alfie suggested slitting up to look for her, I agreed and started searching the rooms. Nothing. After about five minutes I heard Alfie yell

"I found her Amber!" I rushed straight to where I heard his voice. He was in a bedroom, I assume it was Nina's, she was sitting in a window seat, with a box wrapped in shiny blue paper in her hand, she was sobbing. I ran to her side and hugged her, I was shushing her agencies said, "Nina what happened", she shook her head but said "he's gone, I-I got home, it-it was all gone, all of his stuff and he wasn't here" she started , "where is he Nina?" I asked gently, I felt her shrug in my arms, "he wouldn't answer his phone, and when he did all he said was I'm sorry" she started rocking back and forth.

Alfie POV

Ok I hated seeing Nina like this, our fearless sibuna leader, who saved all of our lives several times. She was broken, I am so going to murder Fabian for hiring my sister. Well she is like my sister, it may seem as though I only make fun of people but I do care.

After about 10 minutes Amber had calmed Nina down and they were just chatting, suddenly Nina said

"Alfie I need your opinion on something" I nodded for her to continue, she looked thoughtful for cons before she said, "if you broke up with Amber, and like she found out she was pregnant, but was going to tell you as a surprise that night because it was your birthday. Would you still want her to tell you?" I gasped and sat on the bed near her, "Nina, really?" I asked, she nodded, her eyes becoming glazed with tears. I sighed and pulled her into a hug, oh I am not just going to kill Fabian anymore, I am going to further him, then murder him slowly and painfully. "I don't get-" Amber was interrupted by the front door slamming shut,

"Nina?" A male voice shouted, I looked down at her and saw her eyes light up.

Nina POV

"Nina?" A voice yelled at me, I noticed Alfie look down at me, but I was too excited to care. "Jake!" I squealed as I saw his muscled figure stand in the doorway. I ran to him and he picked me up and spun me around, Fabian used to do that. Great I'm crying again. "What's wrong, what did I do?" He asked gripping my shoulders. "Nothing don't worry about it, oh Amber, Alfie" I said turning to my friends "tis is Jake Anderson, Jake these are my friends Amber and Alfie" they said their various hellos as I sat back on my window chair. "Oh before I forget ninina, who was that hot dude that was here earlier?" Jake asked, I laughed, both at what he said, and at Amber and Alfie's confused faces. "Seriously, you can have him." I said before I started crying, again.

Jake gathered me in a hug and waited for me to calm down. Once I had he said well then you better spill, so I can go find this dude, snog his face off then kill him for hurting you. And ninina don't worry it's just coz he's gay" he said, causing me to giggle "keep dreaming baby, Fabian not gay, is he guys?" I questioned looking at amber. They both shrugged. We all sat in a circle on my double bed, and I told them all about what happened that night. After that we tried the same thing on Jake, asking about whether he would want his girlfriend to tell him about her being pregnant, before we drifted onto the topic of memories. We went through the best and worst memories of anubis, then mine and Jake's memories of knowing each other. This included boy spotting

Flashback_

Me and Jake were sitting on the edge of the fountain at the big shopping centre near our home in America. I had just been dumped by my boyfriend of 2 weeks, so Jake, being the good friend he is had taken me out boy spotting. We sat watching the boys go past, whenever I noticed someone I pointed them out, Jake nodded at my choices and went to go and talk to them. He asked if they would date me, if they said no, he would say "it's because you're gay isn't it" the dude normally said no, they have a girlfriend or something like that, but there was one guy. He was tall and looked like a blonde Fabian, and when he said no, Jake said the same thing "it's because you're gay". This time the guy said "yea sorry" so Jake grabbed his face and kissed him. It was so funny, but they did start dating after that.

Normal time_

Once we told this story we were all rolling round on my bed laughing our heads off, that was until Amber said "wait Nina, why do you keep asking the boys opinions on whether they would want their girlfriend's to tell them about being pregnant?" I looked at the 2 boys and laughed slightly,

"Amber, I'm pregnant"

* * *

**so that was the prologue/ th firs part of the story, let me know what you think about any of it. Or anything really, you can say whatever you want, related to the story, my writing, or nothing to do with it at all. Feel free to ask questions about absolutely anything too.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, and I will hopefully be updating soon. Oh and btw I am writing on my kindle which changes words sometimes so excuse any mistakes I have missed.**

**Luv u all! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people sorry for the long wait, I had loads of homework and I WENT TO SEE TAYLOR SWIFT ON SUNDAY, it was amzing. The vamps and sam smith were there! it was soo cool. So enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Amber I'm pregnant"

"what? nina that's amazing!" amber cried, nina looked down and placed her hand on her stomach

"yea sure it is" she mumbled, only Jake, who was sitting next to her heard,

"whats wrong babes?" he asked, Nina looked up at him, then started crying

"I-I just d-dont th-th-think its fair-r that-that they have to l-live withou-out a d-d-dad because I messed everything up" she sobbed. Her three friends looked at the crying girl, and Jake pulled her into a hug, he stroked her hair, whispering soothing words into her ear. When she was calm Jake looked down at her, she was sleeping,

"come on guys, lets go talk in the living room" He placed Nina's sleeping body on her bed then tucked her in, tucking her hair behind her ear before whispering "good night". He left the room, shutting the door quietly and walked over to where Amber and Alfie were talking on the sofa.

"She's asleep, and I'm not leaving tonight, I don't trust her alone when she's like this. Are you two going to stay?" He asked, looking at the two, he was surprised, they really didn't look like they would be together, but then again, people aren't always what they seem are they?

Amber answered by grabbing Alfie's hand and pulling him off of the leather sofa, she looked as though she was considering something

"I think it would be good for her to have another girl around, Alfie, can you go and get us some clothes I want…" she went on with a detailed description of the outfit and pyjamas she wanted poor Alfie to get for her. He nodded, looking slightly confused and left the small apartment. Jake turned to look at Amber,

"I take it you're one of her best friends then?" he asked, Amber shifted uncomfortably but nodded

"Are you and Nina dating?" she shot out quickly, Jake looked at her and burst out laughing, when he had calmed down enough, he said

"Amber, I have known Nina since she was like 2, she is my best friend, and plus, I'm gay, I would never date Nina. Ever." Amber laughed, she should have seen that, him taking Nina boy spotting, he wouldn't have done that if they liked each other. Then she fully understood what he said, he liked boys, now she was worried. What if he liked Alfie? What if he tried to split them up? Her poor mind was struggling to answer these questions, her face must have shown her fear, because Jake said

"Amber, don't worry, I don't like Alfie like, _that_, I tend to like the same sort of people as Nina. That's why I take her boy spotting, because it works for both of us" He laughed, and Amber visibly relaxed. They spent a few minutes chatting about random things, before Alfie came back.

"here are your clothes Amber" Alfie said handing her a large pink suitcase. She opened it and looked inside

"ALFIE LEWIS!" she yelled "how dare you! I asked for my peach pink dress with the rhinestone top, THIS is the baby pink one with the rhinestones on the bottom!" she screamed in frustration, storming off to the guest room. Alfie looked helplessly to Jake, who was laughing his head off. Alfie growled before storming off to speak to Amber.

Jake, upon noticing that he was alone, grabbed his suitcase, he knew Nina only had one spare room, so he had to make a decision, he could sleep on the sofa, or wake Nina and ask her if they could share a bed. He decided on the later as he couldn't bare to sleep on leather. He dragged his case into his best friends room, he looked at her sleeping body, he noticed her shifting uncomfortably. She was having a nightmare, she screamed. This sent both Alfie and Amber running into the room.

"don't worry guys, she just had a nightmare" Jake explained as he gently shook Nina awake. Both Amber and Alfie nodded, before retreating back into their room. Nina looked up at her friend with glassy eyes, he sighed and pulled her into a hug as she started to sob.

"It was a-about Fabian, he was with someone else" she choked out. Jake looked at the fragile girl in his arms.

"Come on Nina lie down, you need to rest, you are too tired out." He said gently, the girl nodded and curled into a ball. After about 5 minutes she had stopped shaking, it was then that Jake noticed the silver necklace hanging loosely from her neck. Reaching gently over his sleeping friend, he unclipped it so she wouldn't choke. Once it was in his hand, he looked at it. It was an elegant silver chain, hanging at the bottom was two silver pendants, the first was in the shape of an eye, on the back was an engraving saying 'my chosen one'. The other was a locket, in the shape of a heart, it has a pretty rose etched on one side and on the back it said 'forever and always'. Upon opening the locket there was two pictures, the first was one Jake recognised as Fabian and Nina's prom picture, taken just as they kissed. The second was a scan, their baby's first picture.

Jake placed the locket on the table next to the bed before falling asleep to his broken-hearted friend.

* * *

**Well there is chapter 2, sorry for the wait and that it is soo short as I said earlier I was kinda busy. Dont forget to reveiw, follow etc. I dont even care if its bad :p**

**Slates 3**


End file.
